


The Greatest Thing

by Cap_Soph606_iheartpudding



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Soph606_iheartpudding/pseuds/Cap_Soph606_iheartpudding
Summary: Originally posted on Mystic Messenger Amino, but am posting it here for those MysMes fans who don’t have the app! I hope you enjoy reading and have a nice day!(First post, woot!)





	The Greatest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Mystic Messenger Amino, but am posting it here for those MysMes fans who don’t have the app! I hope you enjoy reading and have a nice day!
> 
> (First post, woot!)

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."

-Eden Ahbez, "Nature Boy"

 

"And the moral of the story is...?" asked the little boy's mother.

However, her son did not answer her question. Rather, he merely stared at her, expectant. She did not feel disappointed nor annoyed whatsoever, and she looked down at her young man's mint-colored eyes and smiled, for the way he watched her- all wide, gleaming eyes and curiosity- was very endearing. What has she ever done to deserve such a blessing? Whatever it was, it must've been really good.

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn," she said, closing the small storybook in her hands carefully and gently placing it on her lap, "is just to love, and be loved in return." 

Her son nodded and her smile turned into a grin, an action mirrored by the young child tucked soundly in bed, swaddled in the thick, colorful blanket; his favorite one out of all. She returned the book back to the shelf planted above the study desk then switched off the bedside lamp, the glow-in-the dark stars being given their time to shine. Using the stars' dim light, She navigated her way through her son's bedroom and found her place at her son's side. Even the stars, who served as his nightlight, could not ward away her son's nightmares. It was reasonable, considering what they've just endured, but it still saddened her. Her son did not deserve to be tormented by such demons; he deserves much, much better than that. She lay down and got under the blankets, settling for carding her fingers through her son's mint locks, rejoicing silently that she was given by him the privilege to do so. She knew more than anyone how much of a timid boy he was, always shying away when other adults tried to speak to him. That was understandable. She just wished that he wouldn't react the same away around other children. But she couldn't blame him. She knew, from the moment he was born, that she could never blame him for anything. 

The pair lay in the near pitch-black darkness for a moment, no words passing between them. She had her eyes nearly closed when, to her great surprise, her son shifted beside her and embraced her in return. This was a start; a very good one indeed, and she hoped that it was sign that he was getting better. She allowed him to cry, and she did not do anything to stop him, for she knew how much good it does to you to have your emotions set free. Her son continued to weep, and she hummed one of her favorite tunes to soothe him. In truth, she had a very lovely voice, and if she wasn't playing her violins, she would sing. She would sing to her child, and was pleased to find that that at least helped him fall asleep.

When she thought her son had drifted off, she heard a tiny voice: "Mother, why did you marry Father?" 

She leaned back almost instantly to take a good look at her son. He looked gloomy in the blackness, and it broke her heart to realize that those were the first words he had uttered ever since the separation. She wiped away her child's tears with the sleeve of her nightdress and gulped. How was she supposed to answer her son? How was she to tell him that his father was a heartless man, who understood not the meaning of true love, who wore the mask of a perfect angel, who treated you like you were all that mattered until he sees something within you that he disapproves of? And ultimately, how was she to say that his father could not accept the type of people they were? She remembered when she was her son's age, always one to ask questions the moment she saw something new. Never in her life did she imagine her own child asking such a question, at such a young age. 

"He was... a very good man- a gentleman, actually- when we first met. He loved, or at least, I thought he loved me so much that he gave me everything that I wished for, and well, I was quite enamored with him. He had a very handsome complexion, although I wish the same could be said about his person." She said, images of her first meeting with her ex-husband, remembering his smile, his rich, masculine voice, his authoritative yet gentle demeanor. If just a few days ago, she wondered why she ever fell in love with him, she knew the answer now. 

"Did Father love to hear you play your violins?" Her son asked. 

"Yes, he did. He attended every concert I performed in; he even invited me to some of the parties he was invited to, just to enthrall all the other guests. He even used to give me flowers after those." She could not help but smile, albeit sadly.

"But then, why did Father hurt you? Why did he leave you? Why did he leave us? Is it because of me?" She gaped at what her son had just said, and when she was ready to deny, he continued, "It is because of me, isn't it? Oh no, what did I do? What did I do, what did I do, what... what did I... what-"

Her hands flew out to grasp her son's face, her thumb catching his trembling lips, stopping them from quaking so rapidly. That, however, did not stop the hot tears that slipped from her child's eyes from spilling out. "No. No, Jihyun, you listen to me. Look at me." No response. "Look at me." A firmer one.

This time, Jihyun complied. 

"You did nothing wrong. You did nothing wrong, you hear me? I need to know that you know that you did nothing wrong. Do you know that?" She said, trying and failing to keep her voice from wavering. It hurt her so much to see her child cry. It hurt so much to see her son blame himself for something he did not do. She felt how Jihyun shook his head slowly in between her hands. From the little she could see, it looked like he was hanging by a thread from falling into an abyss of insanity. "Oh, Jihyun..." 

"Mother, I think... I think I'm the reason why he left you... I think I'm the reason why you're all alone now. I see you cry when you're alone. I see you cry when you think I'm not around. From what I've heard tonight, it seems that... that you were- happier... when you were with him. And I can't- I can't help but wish... but wish..." 

"What. What is it, Jihyun? You have to tell me, please..." 

"That I was never born!" And that was when he broke down entirely.

Stunned out of reality at what her son had just exclaimed, she lost all words that she could ever have said. She never thought that this arrangement would be easy for him, but it never came to mind that this would affect him this bad. A flush of shock ran through her at first, her blood running cold, but then anger came upon her. What kind of mother was she, to not know that her child was suffering so deeply? She let go of Jihyun's face and hugged him instead, her son's face buried in her shoulder. He was shaking like a leaf, and she thought they were lucky that he was lying down, for she knew that he would most probably faint if he were standing. 

"Jihyun, nothing's your fault. You did nothing wrong. Your father left because he could not behold such an amazing child as you. He could not bear looking at someone who was so much better than him, who possessed what he lacked. And I am not alone, love; I have you, and you're all I need. I don't need that man, for he cannot comprehend us, he cannot understand us, and he cannot love us completely, because he doesn't know love. He doesn't know passion. He does not know joy. And what was the lesson I taught you just earlier?" 

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return." Jihyun mumbled. She was happy that he listened to her and remembered. He seemed to be soothed afterwards, his breaths becoming steadier by the minute. "However, Mother, I don't understand what that means."

She always wanted to think that her son was mature enough; that he could comprehend the depth of all that existed in the world, but there were times that proved that he was yet too young to understand such things. This was one of them. And well, she decided that perhaps... this was one of the things she wanted him to discover himself. You cannot teach someone how to love, and you cannot teach someone what exactly is love; she had learned this the hard way. A sad reality, but not all are happy anyway.

"Mother...?"

Blinking, she answered, "Maybe I should teach you about that some other day."

"Is it another grown-up thing?" Jihyun asked.

You could put it that way, she thought to herself. "Yes. Yes, it is." She said.

Jihyun snuggled closer to her, grabbing a pillow and putting it just in arm's reach. "Oh, okay, I understand."

"But know this: there will come a day when you will understand. You will not be left in the dark forever. You will understand. Someday." She said.

A sleepy "Okay".

"Now, now, bedtime. Hush, hush, and have sweet dreams tonight."

She felt Jihyun's eyes fall shut the moment he said, "Goodnight, Mother."

Those words were the last ones he uttered before his breaths finally slowed and evened out. Hopefully, she was able to quell the demons that haunted him at night. Hopefully, her son would finally be able to sleep.

"Goodnight, Jihyun."

***

Jihyun always played in the garden together with his mother. Every afternoon, after returning home from kindergarten, he would rush into the house and   
surprise his mother in the kitchen from behind with a big bear hug. It was one of his favorite things to do; he always looked forward to doing it every time he came back home. There would never come a day when he would finally tire of doing it. After that, his mother would heft him up in her arms, and she would carry him to the upstairs bathroom, where he would be given the after-school bath, and he would play with the soap suds and she would tickle him and mold his hair into any shape possible. Then, after drying off and changing into more comfortable clothes, he would drag her outside and walk around until they pass their favorite tree, sitting under its shade right before taking their afternoon nap. It was their ritual. Mother never was absent from their ritual.

Which was the reason why, after coming home from school, Jihyun was shocked to find that his mother was not in the kitchen, waiting for him to arrive. 

Perplexed, Jihyun searched the whole first floor of the house, too surprised to call out for his mother. He entered every room, he even ran outside to check their garden, just in case it was one of those days when she cared for the daffodils that grew in their backyard. He absolutely loved the hat his mother would always wear when she was gardening; it was made of straw, and it had a cute, little blue bow at the very front. The sad thing was that it still could not fit him. But he was still happy to perch it atop his head; even if it blocked his vision. 

When he did not find her in the garden or the rest of downstairs, he started to climb up the stairs to search for his mother in her bedroom. When he reached the top of the stairs, though, he discovered that the door to his mother's bedroom was closed.

If there were two most prominent lessons Jihyun had learned from Miss Lee in Basic Manners and Ettiquette class, it was that it was impolite to enter someone's room without knocking first, and that it was rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations. He always thought those were unfair, for, according to his reasoning, it would do more benefit to the other person than to him. When he pressed his ear to the door, however, he realized just how wrong he really was.

There were two raised voices from the other side of the door; one male and one female. From the tones of their exclamations, Jihyun could determine that they were angry. Being the curious child that he was, he did not step back; rather, he pressed his ear harder to the door, so that he could make out the words the two people were shouting from the room within. He instantly regretted it.

"I could have you arrested, do you know that? That restraining order was official, signed by a judge and my lawyer! How dare you set foot in my house, where you are unwelcome! How dare you intrude upon the peace you took away from us! Why have you come here? Jihyun and I are happy now that we're together, and far, far away from you! Have you no shame?" That was definitely Mother, but it was startling to hear her like this, hissing and spitting like a feral cat. She never spoke to Jihyun in that tone. He did not know what a restraining order was, but judging by how angry it made her to know that it was broken, it must've been a major thing.

"Law is law until money comes into play. I've come here to take Jihyun. I'm still a legitimate parent of his, aren't I?" Oh, what, Father is here too? Oh no, oh no, what if he hurts Mother again? Had he come to hurt Mother again? No, no, no...

A growled, "You lost that privilege the moment you left." 

"Privilege?" Father scoffed. "I would rather call it a 'burden'. The moment I gazed into his eyes, I saw the potential for greatness. I thought that he could continue my legacy, become the great man I had always imagined him to be, but because of you and your nonsense world of imagination and sentiment, he was molded into someone else entirely. I mean to take him back, bring him back into a world of logical sanity, and correct what you have done to him." 

There was a frustrated shriek, and Jihyun nearly- NEARLY- jumped back in bewilderment and disbelief. 

"Logical sanity?! Sanity?! If there is a world you live in, it is one of insanity! Don't you see, you don't own your children! You can't force them to do what you want them to do because, newsflash, THEY DON'T BELONG TO YOU. They are their own person, just as Jihyun is his own, and he cannot bend to your aspirations and wills just because you want him to! Jinho, the boy has an aptitude for the arts, and he aspires to become a painter someday. You cannot take that away from him for your sake. I will not allow it." His mother said.

"It sounds highly hypocritical of you to say that. You sound horribly controlling; what if Jihyun decides to become a mathematician? Or a scientist? What say you now?" His father asked.

"Then I shall allow him! I will not control him, unlike what you aimed to do!" 

"How dare you accuse me of such... such... impropriety! I will teach you what-"

"No!"

The shouts were getting harsher and louder by the second; and his father was starting to threaten Mother; any moment now and he would, would... 

With a burst of fear, Jihyun turned the knob and slammed the door open, the wood hitting the wall beside its hinges, creating a "bang!" that seemed to echo across the wide room. "No! You will not hurt Mother again!" He exclaimed, breaths light and labored.

His father merely turned to look at him, a sick, false, saccharine smile formed on his lips. He thought he could fool him; the monster. No. He will not allow it. Mother has done so much for him, and she can never get hurt ever again. He will not allow it, and he will defer to his judgement, and listen to his instincts, roaring wildly within him just like the lions he just watched about on television.

"Ah, hello, Jihyun. Returned from school just now, I see. How was your day? Me and your mother were just talking, ri-"

Jihyun ran to his mother's side, screaming a shrill 'no!". He wrapped her arms around her and held on indescribably tight, as if he were afraid that if he let go of her somehow, she would disappear; and leave him alone. He did not want to be alone; especially with the madman who now stared at him disbelievingly. He buried his face into the cotton of his mother's dress and let the tears flow from his eyes. Though he could not see, he knew that his mother was looking at him, for he could sense the heaviness of her gaze from where he was. His mother placed a hand on his head and said, "Jinho, just go."

For once, his father was stunned into silence by Jihyun's behavior, and he made only a token protest before his wife (or at least, in legal terms) insisted him to leave. Jihyun heard only the sound of his father's footsteps and the door closing shut as his father left the room.

"Wh-why did he c-come back? I-I thought- y-you promi-mised that he w-wouldn't come back-k-k..." Jihyun sobbed.

His mother hushed him and said, "I did, I did, but I-I couldn't stop him, Jihyun... I-I-I didn't know that he would return. Oh, Jihyun, I'm so s-sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry... please... forgive me..." 

"But it's not your fault that he returned! It was never your fault! Nothing was ever your fault!" Jihyun cried, indignant. He wailed a bit more; then, "it's during these times that I hate myself. It's during these times that I wonder why you still love me. I'm undeserving of it; because of me, Father hurt you, screamed at you, left you and abandoned you."

"Jihyun." His mother said sternly. "Remember what I told you that night. Nothing that's happening now is caused by you."

"It is. It is because of me." Jihyun insisted. "Father made that perfectly clear a while ago."

"Oh, love, you've been listening to us ever since the beginning, haven't you?" His mother asked. A sullen nod was what she received in response. "Oh darling..." she sighed. She said nothing after, but she took Jihyun's hand and led him to his room, where she sat him down on the bed and searched his wardrobe for some house clothes that he could wear. She chose some pajamas that had paint splatters printed upon the fabric as design, and set it down on the bed, proceeding to Jihyun and helping him remove his clothes and step into the bathroom so that he may take a shower and freshen up. 

"Can you do this on your own?" She asked. The silence that come after indicated that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to let him do anything on his own just yet. She assisted him along the way, and observing that he was not in the mood to play any games, she sped them through the process and hurried back into the bedroom. Jihyun stared at the floor as she brought out the comb from one of his bedside drawers and combed his hair. 

As she dried off her son's hair lightly with a towel, she said, "Love is a gift, Jihyun. You must treasure it always. There are more people who forget about love or how to love than you think, son, and they do terrible things because of that. Your father used to be in possession of such a gift, but he could not appreciate it; could not see its value, so he took it for granted and threw it away. We can both see what kind of person that transformed him into. I don't want you to ever become that sort of person. I don't want you to pass off love as something unimportant and overrated. Do you understand what I'm saying?" 

"Yes, Mother." Jihyun replied, and his mother smiled. "You've been using your dictionary, haven't you?" She asked. He nodded. He did have an impressive vocabulary, thanks to his love for reading.

"But do you see the message I am giving you?" 

"Yes, Mother."

"Good boy."

At such a young age, Jihyun already was conscious of such complex issues, and those issues made him quite uncomfortable; so, in order to change the topic, he mentioned the new and only friend he had made just earlier that day. "His name's Jumin Han." He said. "We started talking to each other when we caught sight that the books we were reading were exactly the same. It spiraled on from there."

"Oh, goody! That's delightful! I'm so proud of you, honey!" His mother said. She seemed genuinely joyful that he had made a new friend. Perhaps it was because it was the first time he had ever done such a thing. He rarely communicated with the other students in class, and during break times, he would usually sit in the corner and bury his nose in a book. His other classmates teased him for that, and it was honestly alarming that Jihyun had told his mother about that, but in all honestly, that's just Jihyun being Jihyun, who would rather carry the whole weight of the world than tell another of his troubles. Even the teachers were surprised, but they always presumed that one day, he would start looking for a friend in his peers. That's only happened now.

"Yes, he's really excellent. I heard he's also part of the choir I joined last week."

"Well, I'll use that as an opportunity to meet him! I'm thrilled, I can't wait!" His mother exclaimed. Her enthusiasm was endearingly ridiculous, and Jihyun could no longer suppress his laughter. It all began with a snicker, then came a snort, then she was laughing, and he was laughing as well, then they were both laughing and laughing until they needed to wipe tears away from the corners of their eyes. "But really," His mother continued, "I just cannot wait! I need a picture of the two of you together before the day is over and done, okay?"

"Okay, Mother" Jihyun said.

"Love you, Jihyun."

"I love you too, Mother."

***

"I... I just cannot understand her anymore, Jumin!" Jihyun exclaimed, pacing the room. He had been invited by his dearest friend and most trusted confidante, Jumin Han to Jumin's house just a few streets over to talk. They had just returned from the university over in the middle of the bustling city nearby, and Jumin, bless him, had taken the opportunity to chat with Jihyun after they had been dismissed for the day. He had noticed how odd Jihyun was behaving as of late, and he wanted to know the underlying cause of that change. It seems he would not need to persuade his friend to tell him the truth. "What you're getting involved in is dangerous, Jihyun..." he said in response.

"I know it is! But I must do it! The problem is, Mother just doesn't seem to understand!" Jihyun cried out. Jumin watched him, eyes sparkling with amusement at his friend's fury. He has never seen Jihyun so riled up before, always the timid one who would rather stay silent and obey another rather than speak up for himself. Jumin knew of his childhood; with the exception of Jihyun's parents, he was the only one who did, and he took pride in being the only person Jihyun could open up to. 

"Hmm," Jumin hummed thoughtfully. "Have some tea with me, and take a seat. You need to relax; otherwise the noise inside your head will aggravate your condition, and you will hardly be able to think all the more." Jumin gestured to the couch beside him in form of invitation; an invitation Jihyun immediately accepted. Jumin poured some tea into a teacup and placed it on a saucer, pushing it towards his friend's direction. Despite his rage, Jihyun took up the cup gently, still aware of its fragility, and drank from it lightly, ensuring that he would not be able to accidentally choke himself on his drink. "Now, you were saying?" Jumin asked when Jihyun finished.

A sigh. "Ever since I was but a young boy, I questioned Mother why she ever lived Father if he was such a cruel man. She gave me answers, but I never understood. I still do not. She taught me long ago that the greatest thing I'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return, but it remains yet a great mystery to me. She will not teach me about what that means still, and that frustrates me. So, I try to put it in my own context; give it my own meaning. And yet," Jihyun huffs, "I still. Do not. Understand!"

"Mmhm, And is that what bothers you most?" 

"Well, no!" Jihyun exclaims. Jumin does not jump however, he has seen enough scenes such as those in the strange soap operas premiering on television. He has even seen such reactions in his father's office, whenever he was brought there. Jihyun then runs a hand upon his forehead, brushing back his sidebangs. Then he takes a deep breath. "But it nags me. It nags me when I try to find ways to protect Mother from Father. It nags me when Father-" 

"He visits still, doesn't he?" Jumin suggested. When Jihyun blinked at him in total bewilderment, Jumin hurried to explain himself, saying, "I know the type of businessman your father is. I have seen him in action sometimes during conferences my father would insist I attend. And, well, judging by what you're saying, I can guess that his persistence and ruthlessness shows even outside the world of trading and business. I shall say no more."

"I do not know anymore. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, Father will not stop harassing Mother. I am acing my Economics tests, I never miss a single class, I threw in a bit of Psychology just for bonuses and boosts, and yet, nothing has changed. I am doing everything that I can just to match Father's ideals!"

Jumin took a sip from his tea. "You cannot teach a wolf how to eat greens. It will always yearn for meat, no matter to what extents you reach to change that."

"What?" Jihyun asked. Jumin looked at him and responded, "Indeed, you may be doing all of those things, but there is one important thing you lack: conviction. And your father sees that quite clearly. He sees how you do not throw yourself fully into doing the task. You lack the vim he wishes to see in you."

"How can you say that, Jumin? I am throwing myself fully into doing everything I can, just so that my mother could be spared! I am doing all of this for her!" Jihyun said.

"Which is why," Jumin concludes, "your father does not cease his visits. If there I one thing I know, it's that he loves to ensure successes; he does not like promising others, even himself a glorious success when he cannot be sure that it is totally attainable. He will eliminate all factors that may bring about failure, and he pays attention even to the smallest details." He pauses. "I believe that your father believes that your mother is an obstacle to you in your continuing his legacy. And, as I said earlier, your father would gladly destroy any threat that may across. I recommend you practice caution. Be vigilant and alert; you have no idea what your father is capable of doing."

"I think I'm perfectly aware..." Jihyun mumbled under his breath. Then he turned to Jumin. "What do you propose I do?" 

Jumin seemed to flinch, unable to continue sipping his tea. "You know I am not good at giving advice." He closed his eyes and took another sip from his tea, and did not stop even when it was finished. He thought Jihyun would've turned away, but when he took a peek and saw that his friend was looking at him beseechinfly, he sighed and placed the teacup back on the table. He asked, "you do love your mother, right?"

Jihyun immediately answered, "yes. She means so much to me. I practically owe her my life."

"Then you would do anything to protect her."

"Yes. What are you trying to say, exactly?"

"I don't know much about love, but from what I've heard, sometimes people must hurt to protect and be protected." When Jihyun threw him a look that screamed, 'just get to the point already', Jumin continued. "All I'm trying to say is that maybe you will have to distance yourself from your mother; pretend you want to be away from her, pretend that she does not matter to you, just so that you can protect her. Perhaps, if you do that, your father would lay off and leave her in peace. You do want that, don't you?"

Jihyun nodded quickly, and although he was considering the idea, he was quite... hesitant about it. "Do you think that arrangement would be alright with her?"

"I am not some magician who can predict the future. I do not belong in your world." Jumin smiled ruefully. "I cannot understand human emotions like you do. I live in a world of numbers and conferences. I'm afraid I cannot help you much now." A pause. "But... it's up to you if you will follow my suggestion or not. I believe you will make the right decision." 

Jihyun gave him a sad smile. "Thank you so much, my friend."

"Anytime, Jihyun. Anytime."

***

A wise man would've done better, Jihyun thought to himself, but I never said I was wise. 

Jihyun stared in sorrow as his mother, now enclosed in a wooden coffin, was lowered into the ground, surrounded by those who knew her. Jumin stood beside him, consoling him as he wept in silence, trying and failing to hold back his tears. Jihyun followed Jumin's suggestion, and it did not turn out well. Jihyun could not blame him though; he could only blame himself. Jumin was only trying to be helpful, and Jihyun was the one who made the decision to actually act it out. Ever since he and Jumin had talked about the issue with his father, he had acted cold toward his mother, and he did not cease to pretend no matter how much it hurt both him and her. He had made more frequent visits to his father to discuss with his matters of trade and business, and although he got no joy out of those visits, it seemed to please his father, so he went on, believing he was protecting his mother from him. The lack of his father's visits to their house only strengthened his belief. He assumed that his mother would no longer be bothered by him. He thought she was totally safe.

Never had he been so wrong.

Weeks later his and Jumin's meeting, he was awokened by the scent of flame and smoke. The house was on fire. His mother was running around, looking for him, afraid that he had perished. She was looking for him despite the way he treated her. The flames were wild, bright and roaring; it seemed that the place has been aflame for some time now, and she brought him along with her as she scrambled to the exit. It got harder to escape by the minute, and the pair could hear the blaring sounds of alarms and sirens around them. They were near the burnt-down front door when there was a shriek and Jihyun was pushed ahead. In his panic, Jihyun turned back to see that a giant piece of burning wood had collapsed upon his mother. He could not get her out. He could not save her. There was no hope for her to survive, and that tore his heart into a million pieces. His mother's final breaths were used to tell him to go; to love, to live.

"I have loved you, Jihyun, and I love you still. Nothing will ever change that." She said, as she slowly closed her eyes and embraced death. Jihyun could do nothing more but run away, tears flooding his vision. 

Her words only sunk in during her funeral. Jihyun never could forgive himself for treating her that way, when all she did was love him. He could never forgive himself for being such a fool, for believing in the lies he told himself. He looked at the the other people who mourned over their loss and felt guilty, for he believed that it was because of him that his mother died. Many thought that it happened because of a simple house fire that must've started because of an appliance that had not been turned off, or a fuse that must've been broken; but Jihyun knew better. His father was behind this, he just was. Who else could it be? Jumin told him some weeks before that Jihyun knew not what his father was capable of doing, and here is he proven correct. Jumin told him that his father would do everything to secure success, and now, it looked like it would've, killing the only person whose influence on Jihyun was so great that he would be thwarted in his plans if they were to speak against it.

But doing so only made Jihyun rebel against his father's plan. Forget business, forget numbers, forget everything my father taught me, he thought to himself. He would pursue his passions, do what his mother always wanted him to do, which was to be happy, being who he wanted to be and doing what he wanted to do. Never again will he be controlled by his father. He will seek justice for the crime he has committed. His mother will not die in vain.

When this sad event should've discouraged him and brought him down, he was filled instead only with fervent passion, love and determination. He would do everything he could in his mother's honor. May she rest in peace.

It's time to live a new life.

***

"Your mother must've been a very good person, I can see it now." MC said.

"Yes, she was... I only wish I was a better son to her." Jihyun replied. The two came by the cemetery to offer Jihyun's mother a bouquet of flowers on her seventh death anniversary. Jihyun had wished long before that he could understand her; that he could see why she had loved his father even if he was wearing but a mask all along. 

Well, he understands now.

Long before he had met MC, he believed a woman, Rika was her name, would be the one for him. They did love each other, or at least it was true love at first, but it had evolved into something darker; an obsession. Neither did notice at first, and although Jihyun was already hurting due to the relationship, he allowed it, for he believed that through doing so, he would prove his love to Rika. It went on for a while, until the RFA, an association founded by both him and Rika, was attacked by Saeran, a member of Mint Eye, an organization that threatened the safety of humanity, and sadly, also founded by both him and Rika. It was a complex thing, everything that was going on, and when he thought all hope was lost, for the RFA were unsafe; a promise he had to break, and Rika could no longer find love for him in her heart.

If he had believed that he had found his love before, then it seems that he was mistaken the moment he met MC.

Unlike what Rika had done to him, MC guided him and aided him in the protection of the RFA. Because of her, Jihyun was able to attain justice, sure that his father would be given a proper sentence for the crime he had done. Because of her, Mint Eye was destroyed, and the RFA were safe and sound. Although Jihyun had to admit there were likenesses between her and Rika, he did not love her because of those. He loved MC for who she was, and when he had reflected on his relationship with Rika, he realized just how his mother felt when he was but a young boy, hiding away from a monster he did not understand. 

As Jihyun and MC sat down and stared at the gravestone before them, Jihyun remembered many things. He remembered his mother's soft laughter, he remembered her silly theatrics as she read him bedtime stories. He remembered playing in the garden with her every afternoon. He remembered her straw hat. He remembered the lesson she taught him.

"There was this lesson Mother taught me about since I was a little boy." Jihyun said. MC turned to look at him. "It was a lesson that, up until I met you, I did not understand. I can recall just how frustrated I was. I forced myself to understand; I did for a very long time, and I hurt not only the people around me, but also myself... but now that I know you, I can see the meaning behind those words, the truth that they speak; and all I can do now is thank you for loving me the way you do now."

MC smiled. "What message did she teach you, Jihyun?" She asked. 

To answer her question, Jihyun placed his finger atop the engraved words that have been set in stone on his mother's grave. MC's eyes averted there and read. She paused after a while, and then, with a nod, she and Jihyun stood, proceeding to leave the cemetery hand-in-hand, the words echoing in her mind, a whisper of someone who understood their meaning more than anyone in the world.

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."


End file.
